


Feelings Are Coming

by sunshineflying



Series: A Song of Trash and Fire [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Brendol Hux is the worst, M/M, Poe doesn't know when to quit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: Ben Solo has left town, and things with the gang have sort of gone to shit. Even Hux and Poe are out of the honeymoon phase and need to deal with the looming threat of Brendol Hux returning to The Supremacy. In which Hux insists they are Not Boyfriends, Poe really doesn't know when to quit, and Phasma is all-knowing as always, this fic explores Hux and Poe's Not Relationship after Ben leaves Philadelphia.A companion ficlet to A Song of Trash and Fire: Ben and Rey Make a Porno.





	Feelings Are Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading A Song of Trash and Fire first. This fic officially situates as chapter 12.5, if you're reading chronologically!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for your endless support!

The darkness had always been Hux’s friend. He’d wallowed in it after his mother passed away, appreciated the way it surrounded him when he’d faced long bouts of insomnia, and now . . . now it made evenings with Dameron easier.

Poe Dameron.

They’d known of each other in high school, but never spoken. Poe was the rebellious one—the leather-jacket guy, the one who’d ride a motorcycle to school instead of driving like all the other kids. Hux wondered if he knew how to drive a car at all. 

But then after high school, primarily due to Ben and Rey, their social circles began to converge and Hux was acutely aware of Dameron anytime he was in the room. He got along with everyone, in an annoying sort of way. He knew how to weasel his way into people’s good graces and nestle himself into a pocket of their life. 

And then he never left.

Like now, as they lay together in the darkness in Hux’s cold bedroom. The snow was falling outside the balcony doors of his room, and Poe was Hux’s own personal heater beneath the thin black duvet. Naked and spent, the two of them lay in silence, Hux reluctantly holding Poe around his shoulders like he’d taken to doing lately, when Dameron invited himself over. Which he did now, almost daily, unless he had to work. 

It took Hux two weeks of this “not dating” charade to ask what Dameron did for work. As it turned out, true to every stereotype imaginable, the annoying hipster-ish musician worked at a music store. The place was called Resistance Records, and he sat behind the desk most days, fulfilling orders from their online shop and occasionally talking music with whoever walked through the door. It was quiet, but the shop turned a profit and Poe liked it, and the latter was more than Hux could say about his own work.

When Poe pressed in return to find out what Hux did, he was met with a short, stilted reply. All he’d discovered was that Hux was a financial officer for the massive media conglomerate the Empire Group. He oversaw the research his staff did regarding which smaller media companies were close to folding, and what bargaining chips they’d need to use to convince them to let the Empire Group buy them out. 

He basically did the very thing Poe was opposed to—swallowed up the little guys for the betterment of a massive company. But Poe wouldn’t condemn Hux for doing what he needed to do in order to survive and get by. That was all any of them were trying to do—Hux was just better at it because he was born into a family that was well-off and powerful.

The darkness settled around them and Poe yawned, breathing puffs of hot air out onto Hux’s pale skin. Poe hadn’t left any marks this time. This time had been . . . gentle. Soft. From start to finish, touches had been light and fleeting, eyes meeting in darkness and names whispered on red, well-kissed lips. 

Hux’s thumb traced small circles on Poe’s shoulder, and after a moment, he broke the silence.

“You need to leave tomorrow.”

Poe had a habit of staying at Hux’s most nights, ever since that stupid party at Ben and Rey’s apartment. Hux wished he could say he was annoyed by it, but he found it difficult to be annoyed when he was receiving attention like this. There were no expectations, no rules. They just existed. Together. Hux found himself having to constantly wrestle with his urges to kick Poe out each night. It was unlikely this sort of thing would ever happen to him again.

“Sick of me already, Hux?” Poe asked.

Even in the darkness, Hux knew that Poe’s whole expression was one of disappointment. He could hear it in his voice. 

“I was sick of you on night one,” Hux retorted, but the joke fell short. Poe was silent—he didn’t even laugh, as Hux had been hoping for. Hux frowned. “It’s got nothing to do with me. My father will be back on Friday.”

Poe curled in on his side, smushing his face against Hux’s chest. His calloused fingertips brushed across Hux’s stomach and settled at his hip. “This house is huge,” Poe muttered. “I can hide.”

“No, you can’t,” Hux replied. “My father sees everything. You need to go back to your own apartment.”

Hux waited for Poe to make another snide remark, but nothing came of it. He tried looking down at Poe, but only got a mouthful of messy, greasy curls. Hux made a mental note to make Poe shower in the morning. Poe’s breathing had evened out, and Hux sighed in frustration. Of course Dameron fell asleep during an important conversation such as this one. _Of course._

Poe lay calm and still in Hux’s arms, pretending he was asleep, when really his head was running a million miles a minute. There was no way he’d be able to sleep now. Not when the return of Hux Senior could fuck up this entire not-relationship he’d established with Hux Junior. And Poe was not about to let all of his hard work getting under Hux’s skin go to waste. Not a chance.

Poe lingered as long as he could the next morning, pretending he was asleep long after Hux climbed out of bed and retreated to the kitchen to make them coffee. Hux’s patience seemed to have worn out by the time he returned with two steaming mugs of coffee in hand—one black, the other a creamy brown color. He didn’t understand what Poe liked about coffee with cream in it, but he didn’t question it. Poe was a mystery, one Hux would likely never understand.

“Wake up,” Hux said firmly.

He stood at the side of the bed, half-tempted to literally kick Dameron out of it. Poe wanted to laugh, to blink his eyes open and look up at this red-haired man that he’d fallen for so quickly, but he didn’t. He continued to close his eyes and pretend he was asleep. 

“ _Poe._ ”

Hux so rarely used Poe’s first name that Poe very nearly opened his eyes and gave away the charade. But he didn’t want to go yet. He was afraid that if he did, he’d never be able to come back. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe Hux when he said his father was coming back—he just wasn’t sure how they were going to maintain this thing they had if he couldn’t drop in on Hux unexpectedly and weasel his way into the man’s life.

Poe listened as Hux set their mugs of coffee on the bedside table, and resisted every urge he had to move as he felt the weight of Hux on the bed next to him. 

“I know you’re pretending to be asleep,” Hux said, drifting a finger along Poe’s scruffy jaw. “And I know you heard me last night.”

Reluctantly, Poe grumbled sleepily into the pillow, “If I go, you’ll never let me come back.”

Hux stayed silent, mulling over Poe’s words. He gazed down at the man in his bed, the man he’d slowly begun to trust. He trusted him enough to let him stay here, to let him _make love_ to him like that was a thing Hux did now. And somehow, he’d intrigued this man enough that now the infallible Poe Dameron was afraid of losing him.

“Leaving is the safest thing for both of us.”

Poe rolled in bed just enough so he could look up at Hux. He looked rumpled and sleepy, his eyes still puffy and half-open, his hair an absolutely disgraceful mess. The curls were ratted beyond being handsome—now, he just looked like a homeless man. “Your dad can’t be that scary,” Poe said.

Hux ended that conversation dead in its tracks. “We’re not dating.”

“We could be.”

Poe had an answer to everything, it seemed, and Hux truly didn’t know how to get his point through to him. Dameron was infuriatingly stubborn at times, single-minded in his pursuits without considering consequences. 

“You need a shower.”

This conversation wasn’t going to happen, not that morning. Neither was brave enough to actually talk about what they were, not when it felt like they were on a precipice, just moments away from shattering and breaking a good thing. Neither wanted that—not even Poe. He’d grown to care for Hux, as much a mystery as the man may be, and they could consider what that meant at another time.

“Let’s take a shower, then,” Poe suggested, sitting up in bed. 

The sheets pooled around his waist, and Hux knew what he’d see as soon as Poe climbed out of bed. Having sex in the daytime—a thing they’d begun doing, much to Hux’s chagrin—meant they’d seen each other’s bodies, each other’s _flaws_ up close. It also meant that now, Poe had zero shame in climbing out of bed and wandering Hux’s bedroom completely naked.

Showering together was a new thing, though. Hux stayed clothed in his pajamas as he started the water and set it to a nice, steamy temperature. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Poe had brought their coffee into the bathroom, and while that was probably the weirdest thing Hux had ever seen, he was also incredibly grateful. Their fingers brushed as Poe passed off a mug of coffee to Hux, and they stood, sipping the coffee for a moment as the water heated the massive shower stall, and then the whole bathroom. 

It felt domestic in a way that should have made Hux uncomfortable, but surprisingly didn’t. It was just . . . what it was. Their relationship. Silence. Beverages. Stolen moments behind closed doors.

Half-emptied coffee cups set aside, Poe and Hux stepped into the shower, the steaming water scalding both of their skin. But the water was nothing compared to the fire of Poe’s hands on Hux’s body, reminding him of what they’d found, what he could have if he’d just open up and trust again. But Hux couldn’t get past the thought of what his father would say if he found out.

Hux was to marry someone of similar status or better. It was a horribly antiquated notion, but one which Hux had grown up knowing as his unavoidable future. As the lone child of Brendol Hux, his duty was to marry well and carry on the family name. He was to work for the Empire Group and continue growing its power and its income until it was the most powerful media conglomerate in the _world_. 

There was no way Hux Senior would allow his son anywhere near someone like Poe Dameron in public. The shame that would bring to the family was . . .

Hux brushed away the thought. It was nothing. Nobody would _care_. He was an unknown face, an unknown name. He worked behind the scenes. He didn’t make appearances like his father did. But one day he’d have to, and that’s when it would all matter.

“Hey, come back,” Poe whispered into the pink, scalded skin on Hux’s shoulder. 

“I’m right here,” Hux replied. The words might indicate he was irritated, but he wasn’t. He found it difficult with each passing day to stay irritated with this man.

Poe laughed softly against Hux’s chest. “You’re so caught up in your head today.”

“You can’t blame me for that,” Hux countered.

He opened his eyes to look down at Poe, at his damp curls on his forehead, at the way his stupidly long eyelashes were sticking together as he blinked up at Hux. “You gonna let your dad come between us?” Poe whispered.

“I never once said he’d be breaking us up,” Hux replied, this time truly as irritable as he sounded. “I just said you can’t stay here anymore.”

Poe wanted to argue, but he fully intended to savor as many moments with Hux as he could before shit hit the fan. Rather than quipping something in response, Poe reached up and pulled Hux into a heated kiss. 

As Poe leaned against the wall and pulled Hux hard against him, they completely forgot about the serious conversation they needed to have in favor of other more pleasurable pursuits.

  
+++

Poe lingered at Hux’s until he absolutely couldn’t anymore, and tried not to dwell too much about how much he worried he’d never get to see the man again. It was stupid to think that way; regardless of their relationship, Hux was still in the same circle as Phasma and Ben. And while Ben may have fucked up beyond belief, Phasma was still solidly involved with Poe and his group, so Hux would be, too.

But it wasn’t like Poe could just have Hux over anytime he wanted. He had no idea how Finn would react to such a thing.

On Friday night, after being shot down by four separate people when he’d asked about making plans, he decided to drop in on Hux, who hadn’t even bothered to text him back. He thought nothing of it, dropping in on Hux. His father was likely out or asleep if he was any bit as much of a socialite as the media said he was.

Poe sped in on his motorcycle—a stupid thing to ride in the winter, he knew, but he couldn’t afford a car. He’d keyed in the private code to the gated community, and then the password to the garage where Hux had been letting him keep his bike, and then the security code so he could get into the house. Hux had trusted him with it all, handed them over one by one until Poe knew as much as he possibly needed to know to wedge himself into Hux’s life as he had.   
Poe barely took two steps into the Supremacy when he heard harsh shouting, and it wasn’t Hux’s voice.

“ . . . make an impression at work. You’ve done _nothing_! How do you expect to continue moving up to fill my shoes if you can’t take advantage of the easiest merger out there right now!?” A pause, followed by the clink of a glass on the marble countertops. It had to be Hux Senior. “Whatever you’ve been up to while I was away, it _needs_ to stop, Armitage. You let the Jakku merger slip away and it was _so easy_. What we needed to buy them out was fucking _pocket change_. Next to _nothing_! Lor San Tekka is seconds away from death _and_ losing his company and you couldn’t even take advantage of _that_!”

“Father, I—”

“Enough. Whatever distracted you enough to fuck this all up, it needs to end, or you can kiss your comfortable life here goodbye.”

Slowly, Poe pushed the door behind him open again; it hadn’t fully closed, and he was grateful for it. He cursed the engine of his bike for being as noisy as it was as he sped away, realizing that he knew next to nothing about Hux, about his family and home life. The little things about him that made him who he was. The sex was good, but that didn’t necessarily mean they were a good match.

There were two ways he could go with this information: he could either let it chase him away, or he could let it motivate him to try harder.

He decided upon the latter, whether Hux liked it or not.

Poe’s first attempt was relatively successful, because they’d gone out to a bar _other than_ Kanata’s to have drinks, just the two of them. Apparently being somewhere nondescript and unlikely to be frequented by their friends was the first step to getting Hux to open up. He’d been willing to go because they wouldn’t be seen by anyone they knew. Poe tried not to think too hard about that part of it; he’d like to hope they were past that point by now.

That night, Poe learned that Hux was exceptionally skilled at avoiding any sort of conversation about his personal life.

Taking Hux to dinner was just as fruitless, and finally Poe decided to just stop trying so hard and invite Hux over to his apartment, Finn be damned.

Finn had warning, at least. He chose to go to Rose’s apartment, where Rose and Rey spent most nights drinking wine and watching chick flicks. Rey was heartbroken that Ben had abandoned everything in their time of need, leaving her with a pile of cash and a depressing, half-empty apartment. He didn’t ask too many questions about Hux, or what exactly was going on there—but he _did_ tell Poe to call if he needed to be “rescued,” whatever he meant by that.

Poe was nervous as he waited for Hux to arrive.

This was new territory for them. This was Poe’s _home_. It was modest and messy and he was sure it wouldn’t _impress_ Hux—he just hoped it wouldn’t chase him away. And when Hux arrived, it seemed to be okay. Poe grabbed them a couple beers and they were making out on the couch in no time. 

But before Poe could suggest that they go to the bedroom, Hux interrupted.

“Why have you been acting strangely?”

Poe does his best to put on a show of big doe eyes and a look of confusion. “What do you mean?” he asked innocently.

Hux sat up, irritated, disentangling his limbs from where they’d been draped around Poe. He fixed him with a stern gaze and clarified. “I _mean_ , you’ve changed how you act around me ever since I told you to stop coming to my house.” Hux sighed. “I want to know _why_.”

“Can’t a guy want to see his boyfriend?” Poe asked.

He knew he sounded nervous, that he wasn’t hiding it very well, but he tried. He kept up the facade as best he could and hoped it would all blow over. But Hux didn’t appear to want to let that happen. “First of all, as I’ve said many times, we’re not _boyfriends_ ,” Hux said. “Second of all, ever since then, it’s been . . . _dates_.”

“Which you’ve agreed to—”

“I’m not finished.”

Poe pursed his lips tight. He was digging himself into a hole and he knew it. It was hard to resist; he liked getting Hux all riled up, and he didn’t particularly want to have any sort of serious conversation about their relationship for fear that it meant it’d end. 

Sufficiently reassured that Poe was going to keep his mouth shut, Hux continued. “I’ve told you, we can continue sleeping together for as long as you want, but I am not here to get into a relationship with you. It’s not something I _do_.”

“You _don’t_ date, or you _can’t_ date?” Poe blurted out.

Hux stiffened and completely removed himself from Poe’s touch. He stood, avoiding Poe’s eyes, as he walked to the other side of the small living room. There was clutter everywhere—a cord from an amp had nearly clotheslined him—but he needed space in whatever form he could get it.

“I heard you getting reamed by your dad,” Poe explained. “Are you really gonna listen to him?”

Hux looked livid. “You—”

“I came over to see you and he was there. He was shouting at you about something,” Poe went on. “I didn’t hear all of it, but I do know he was mad at you . . . you missed out on an easy merger or something. And he said whatever screwed you up . . . you had to stop. So—me. Right?”

“It’s—” Hux sputtered.

Poe stood up. He put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and his dark eyes were full of sadness as he fixed them upon Hux. “You gonna break up with me because your old man says you screwed up at work?”

“We are _not dating_ ,” Hux repeated through gritted teeth.

He was toeing the line now, Poe knew, but he couldn’t resist. He was too upset, to enraged. He walked slowly towards Hux and pressed the conversation further. “Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don’t feel something for me,” Poe challenged. “I dare you.”

Hux didn’t move, didn’t open his mouth. He didn’t know what he’d say if he tried. Feelings were more complicated than Poe was making them out to be—they were something Hux actively avoided all the time, and Dameron was no exception. 

“This is why you didn’t tell me about your dad, isn’t it?” Poe continued. He didn’t know when to quit. Hux was _seething_. “You don’t like the man he turns you into. But guess what, Hux? You’re _twenty-eight_. You’re old enough to make your own decisions.” He smirked. “You’re allowed to date me and have a job at the same time. Just go ask your mom instead. I bet she’d love me.”

Something dangerous flashed in Hux’s eyes, and Poe realized in that moment that he’d overstepped. It came to his mind a moment too late that just a few weeks prior, Ben had told him that Hux’s mom passed away when he was high school. 

“Shit. I’m sorry. Hux, I—”

Poe took a step closer to Hux, who just held out his hand, urging Poe not to move any closer. His eyes were filled with anger, but more difficult for Poe to see was the look of disappointment in his eyes. It was an unfamiliar expression on his face, and it hurt Poe to see more than he’d ever thought it could.

Hux moved towards the door, keeping a wide berth, and left without another word.

  
+++

Poe didn’t see Hux again until Finn and Rose invited everyone out to drinks at Kanata’s. He’d half expected it to just be the four of them—Finn, Rose, Rey, and Poe—but Phasma and Hux now appeared to be a part of the group, even after the movie was abandoned and Ben had fucked off to Portland with his uncle.

So they’d gathered to drink away their frustrations and try to move on from the whole ordeal.   
As soon as Poe walked in, he saw Hux take a large gulp of his whiskey and pointedly look away. “Hey,” Poe said, taking a seat between Rey and Phasma.

He ordered a beer—his favorite of the cheap, bottled variety—and listened half-heartedly as Rey told everyone about her new living arrangements. She was staying at Rose’s, but that’s all he caught. Poe was instead focused on trying to figure out what he was going to say to Hux. 

After Poe had downed two beers and scraped their labels off the bottles with his blunt fingernails, Phasma finally leaned over and said to him, “Just apologize.” 

Poe looked up at her. She quirked a perfectly plucked eyebrow, her blue eyes sparkling. It really got under Poe’s skin how Phasma seemed to know everyone’s business. However, before he could say even one word, she stood up and walked to sit next to Rey at the bar, leaving nobody between Hux and Poe.

Poe looked at the barstool, and then up at Hux, who was tracing his fingertip around the rim of the glass. He appeared to be pretending that Poe didn’t exist. Their entire crew was a glum bunch, regardless of all the effort Rose was putting into cheering everyone up.

“Look, Hux . . .”

Hux didn’t move, didn’t blink, didn’t acknowledge the words at all. Slowly, Poe scooted onto the barstool next to Hux and took a deep breath. He didn’t know how to capture his attention, how to get the man to give him another chance, but he’d try anything.

“Armitage.”

That got his attention. His head turned sharply, his green eyes flashing a warning at Poe to be mindful of what he said next. 

“I’m sorry.”

Hux looked back at his drink, but didn’t appear to want Poe to leave, so he took that as an opening to continue talking.

Poe shook his head and said, “I had no right to say what I did. Especially when I already _knew_. I’m sorry. I . . .” He hesitated. “I want to know about you. About your mom. But I also don’t want to be the reason you’re thrown out of the house and the family business.”

When Hux turns to look up again, Poe notices a few flecks of gray in his eyes. He’d never noticed those before. “Don’t flatter yourself,” Hux quipped. “I’m not fucking up at work because of _you_. I’m fucking up because I don’t _care_.”

“So if you don’t care, then quit!” Poe suggested.

The look of exasperation in his eyes told Poe that he’d said the wrong thing. “Alright, fine, don’t quit, then,” Poe said. “But it’s a smarter move to leave a job than get fired. Take it from a guy who learned that the hard way.”

Hux raised an eyebrow. Their eyes met again and Poe felt like maybe he was making progress. “Look—” Poe continued. “I’m sorry for what I said, and for pressuring you to date when you clearly didn’t want to. Or don’t want to. I don’t know if I have a shot anymore, honestly. I’d like to, though.”

“What?”

Poe hesitated. “I . . . I’d like a shot. With you,” he repeated. “Like, a chance to date you. Get to know you. All that fancy stuff.”

“We’ve already discussed this.”

“I don’t like fighting with you.” He combed a hand through his curls and peeked up at Hux sheepishly. “I really kinda hate it.”

Hux brought his glass to his lips and sipped back the last of the brown liquor. “It never seemed to bother you before,” Hux reminded him.

“Nah, but things have changed since then.”

Hux turned his head and raised an eyebrow. Poe shrugged. “You know what I’m getting at here, but I know how you get when we talk about actual feelings,” Poe replied. He looked to the bartender and said, “Can I get another beer? And can you grab him another of whatever he’s drinking?”

“It’s whiskey,” Hux said tersely.

Poe smirked. “I figured.” He tipped his head and looked at Hux, really studying him.

He looked a mess. He had dark circles under his eyes, evidence of sleepless nights that Poe knew Hux was prone to suffering. There was one strand of hair swooping down into his eyes, and he looked remarkably like he’d been worn down just enough to give Poe another chance.   
When the bartender slid their drinks to them, Poe held out some cash and told her to keep the change. Hux took the glass of whiskey, but didn’t sip from it yet. “You didn’t have to do that,” he said softly.

Poe smiled. “I did,” he said. He kept his hands to himself, resisting the urge to pat Hux’s back like he so desperately wanted.

“I don’t date,” Hux stated. Poe was quiet; something about Hux’s tone told him not to say a word, and for once he was able to do just that. Hux brought the tumbler of whiskey to his lips and tipped it back, sipping at it, savoring the taste on his tongue for just a moment. He set the cup down on the bar with the softest sound and then finally, _finally_ spoke again. “But I suppose I can make an exception.”

Poe fought a smile; he really fought it because he knew that Hux wouldn’t want that excitement on display for everyone else. They all felt like they were on thin ice around Rey, but this was something that not even Finn or Rose or Phasma should know, not yet. Not until Hux was comfortable with this.

“Good, good,” Poe said, his mouth twitching as he tried not to smile. He took a drink of his beer to distract himself, and then as he swallowed it down he asked, “Can I take you out on a date sometime?”

“No.”

Poe set down his bottle of beer, an eyebrow raised. “That’s . . . not really how this dating thing works,” Poe explained.

“I’m taking _you_ out,” Hux countered. He looked back at his hand as he swirled his finger around the rim of his tumbler again. “After your attempts these past few weeks, it seems only fair I repay the favor.”

Every bone in Poe’s body wanted to mock; it was his instinct. But again, that wouldn’t go over well. And this had to be about give and take. Poe took a deep breath and instead, very calmly said, “You don’t have to.”

“Maybe I want to.”

He looked up, sharing his vulnerable side with Poe for the first time outside the closed doors of Hux’s bedroom. Poe smiled at him and nodded. “Yeah, okay. Let’s do it,” he agreed. “I’d like that.”

“You’re still not allowed back at my house,” Hux warned.

“Okay,” Poe agreed, nodding. His voice was hushed; he didn’t want to ruin the moment.

He scooted closer to Hux, barely balancing on the edge of his barstool at this point. He danced his fingers over the label of his beer, his knuckles barely brushing Hux’s. Their eyes watched as their hands rested so terribly close on the bar, but not in a way that would draw anyone’s attention to them. Hux could feel the heat from Poe’s hand against his freezing cold knuckles. He didn’t inch his hand away, didn’t lift his cup to his mouth. 

For just a moment, they sat there, just barely touching, and it was wonderful. It was the start of something neither of them could comprehend, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that, for a moment, they were okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's playlist, courtesy of angst and my favorite songs:
> 
>  **12.25 // Feelings are Coming**  
>  Who’d Have Known - Lily Allen  
> Plans - Dustin Tebbutt  
> Library Magic - The Head and the Heart  
> Slight Figure of Speech - The Avett Brothers


End file.
